A Very Mystic Falls Summer Vacation
by Tinkerbell90
Summary: It's summer time in Mystic Falls and the gang goes on vacation. Of course nothing goes smoothly. Damon plans a surprise for Elena, switched bags at the airport, a crazy gypsy lady, a pirate treasure and of course Klaus and Stefan are never far away.
1. In The Summer Time

**AN: ****Hey guys! I know, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I wanted to do that.****  
**

**This is now the official sequel to _A Very Mystic Falls Christmas_ and it will pick up some time after the first story. Again it will have the main focus on Delena, but I will include the whole gang, including Klaus and Stefan, so nicely dubbed as _The Wonder Idiots _by my friend Jessica (Asu91).  
**

**If you read the first story, so I'll hope you will enjoy the sequel as well and if you are new, I would suggest you reading the Christmas story first to follow everything or you just write me a PM and I'll explain some details :)  
**

**Please remember I'm not a native English speaker and make some mistakes.  
**

**Anyways, I'll hope you like it and please leave some comments :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 01: In The Summer Time**_

"_In the summer time when the weather is high_

_You can chase right up and touch the sky_

_When the weather's right_

_You got women, you got women on your mind_

_Have a drink, have a drive_

_Go out and see what you can find"_

It was the hottest summer since a long, long time in Mystic Falls. The sun was burning. The wind was barley blowing. The Grill ran constantly out of ice and the one open air pool was getting more expensive each day.

But Jeremy Gilbert didn't care. No, Jeremy Gilbert was soundlessly asleep in his bed, not caring for the heat at all. It was a long and tough year, but he finally graduated High School and he thought the one thing he really deserved was some peace and the freedom to sleep as long as he wanted to.

But since that was Mystic Falls, peace wasn't exactly an option.

"Jeremy, buddy, time to wake up!" Alaric opened his door and started to shake him. "C'mon on buddy, flight leaves in four hours and you still haven't packed."

Jeremy ignored his over ambitioned stepfather. Since Alaric signed the adoption papers for him and Elena one and a half year ago, he suddenly turned into super-dad. No more drinking, a neat exterior and extra vampire hunting training sessions on the weekends (just in case of course).

Alaric shook his head and left the room. Jeremy was relieved, time to sleep on. Who cared about that damn flight anyways?

"Sleepyhead, get your ass up!" Of course, Anna cared about that damn flight. She sat down on his bedside and softly kissed his cheek. "I know you can hear me, Jeremy." She said sweetly. He slowly opened one eye and blinked at her. "Five minutes." He mumbled and buried his face under his pillows. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. "High School graduate and still acting like a child." She left the room to help Alaric pack the rest of their stuff, knowing Ric he would probably forget half of the things they needed.

Jeremy fell back into his deep sleep, not caring for the world around him.

"Jeremy Gilbert you get up or I swear I'll drag you to airport in your PJs!" His eyes flung open. There was only one person who could yell at him and scare him like hell. "Jeremy, I'm counting 'til three." She said warning.

He got up. Very slowly. Almost in slow motion. When he finally sat on his back a pillow flew into his face. "That was too slow." She hissed.

He groaned. "Why did you do that?" His voice was filled with pain.

She shrugged and smiled like the devil. "If we miss the flight because of you, I do things much worse to you." She turned around, her mission was a success. Her brother was awake and the vacation time table was still intact.

"What are you doing here anyways? You don't even live here anymore!" He shouted after her.

Elena shook her head and smiled to herself. No, she didn't live in her childhood home anymore. She was an adult now. She just finished her first year in college. Her major subject was literature, not history much to Alaric's dismay and she went to the Community College in Grove Hill together with Matt. She could have gone to a much better college but decided to stay close to home. But she moved out nevertheless. Her first official act after graduating was moving into the Boarding House. Since she and Damon got together she basically lived there anyways. And now it was just her and Damon. Well and Katherine who they both guessed would probably never move out. Rebekah studied in New York, together with Caroline and Tyler, so she was only home on holidays.

Elena made her way to the kitchen where Anna was making some coffee. "Hey when did you came over?" she asked Elena surprised.

"A few minutes ago. I figured Jeremy would never get up in time." She sat down at the kitchen table and looked outside. It was such a hot day. She was glad they would soon be far away from Mystic Falls and right at the Caribbean Sea. It would be the first vacation with the whole gang and she couldn't wait for it.

* * *

Damon got the last suitcases downstairs. He sighed. Living with three women under one roof was exhausting, especially when these three women should pack for vacation. Looking at their baggage he was actually asking himself if they would just go for three weeks or for three years.

"Bex, you finally got everything you need?" He asked annoyed.

Rebekah ran down the stairs. "Give me a second, let me check my third suitcase."

Damon rolled his eyes. For what did she need three suitcases, her handbag not counting.

"Okay, I got everything." She said and pulled her hair back. Rebekah was happy being at home for the summer. She loved New York, but it wasn't her home. When Klaus pulled the dagger out of her two years ago, she would've never guessed Mystic Falls would become her home again. Her relationship with her brother got a lot better over the last one and a half year. She saw him more often and slowly she started trusting him again.

"Why his your boy toy not coming along?" Damon asked suddenly.

Rebekah put her hands to her hips. "If you mean Greg, he is not coming because he's visiting his family in Nashville." Rebekah started dating Greg from the football team during her Senior Year and since he was studying nearby, their relationship continued after they finished High School. He was nice and easy going and he helped her to get over Stefan. Damon being Damon always mocked her about her relationship, but she knew he was just worried about her getting hurt.

"Besides, I'm actually glad he doesn't join us." She added quickly.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. But…." She bit her lower lip. "I still haven't told him what I am…and what you are all are and I think it would be kind of complicated to be three weeks constantly together with someone who doesn't know about us."

"Little Becky is a coward, I'm shocked." Rebekah quickly turned around. Katherine made her way down the stairs, walking like she just won a beauty contest. "You really should tell your little boyfriend your true age. I mean lying about three or five years okay, but thousand….that might cause some troubles."

"And that's my turn to leave." Rebekah said annoyed. "I'll call Greg before we drive to the airport."

"To tell him the truth?" Katherine teased.

"Shut your mouth, bitch." Rebekah shouted. Even if they weren't competing for Stefan anymore, they still were acting like a cat and a dog. They were more civil than in the beginning, but still neither Damon nor Elena felt comfortable by leaving them alone in the house.

Katherine smirked and started to circle Damon. "I know it…." She purred.

Damon gazed at her like she went completely mad. "You know what exactly?" He wasn't in the mood to play Twenty Questions á la Katherine Pierce today, it was far too hot for that.

She smirked knowingly. "Your little secret, silly." She sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs. "You know you can't hide anything from me."

"I don't hide anything." Damon answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Katherine laughed. "Don't even try. I found it."

He looked slightly shocked. "You looked through my underwear?" He almost yelled. That woman was impossible, but then it was Katherine and privacy didn't exist in her vocabulary.

She jumped back on her feet. "That's where you hid it! I was so guessing on the soap dish. We both know you have a thing for that."

His eyes widened. He didn't just fall for the oldest trick in history, right? "If you didn't know where it is, how do you –" He suddenly wasn't sure if he even wanted to know the answer.

She shrugged like it didn't matter at all. "Last month when Elena was busy with her research paper, you were acting suspicious and I followed you out of town, that's where I saw it."

His jaw almost dropped. "You seriously spied on me?"

She looked at her watch. "We should go, we'll meet the others at the Gilbert's house. And don't act so shocked, like you never spied on me."

"I always had a good reason!" Damon snapped, but she wasn't listening anymore.

* * *

"You got everything you need?" Carol Lockwood asked her son for the hundredth time.

"Yes Mom, I've got everything." He answered annoyed. Carol sniffed a few times. "Mom, I'm just gone for three weeks."

She pulled him into a deep hug. "But I just got you back, honey!"

He hugged her back. "Mom…." He didn't like her being overly dramatic about anything, but he felt like it was getting worse each time he got home. He knew his mother wished for him to attend the Grove Hill Community College with Matt and Elena or at least Duke University with Bonnie, but when he finally got his football scholarship he decided to join Caroline at the NYU.

"I just have the feeling I'm not seeing you enough." She cried.

Tyler patted her back. "Mom, Caroline and Sheriff Forbes will be here any minute, so please get your act together." He basically begged her.

Carol sighed heavily and dried her tears. "You're right. I don't want to make scene in front of Liz and I know you are an adult….but…" New tears were running down her cheeks. "You are my baby!"

Tyler didn't know if he should ran or laugh both options seemed better than just to watch her cry.

Suddenly a big car drove into the driveway. He was relieved. Caroline jumped out followed by her mother. "Hey Ty, Carol." She said cheerful and kissed Tyler quickly on the mouth. He out his arm around her waist. "Thank God, you're here." He whispered into her ear. She just looked at him questioning. His lips formed a silent 'later'.

Liz greeted Carol who quickly washed the tears away. She was the mayor and for that she wasn't supposed to cry in public.

Tyler grabbed his suitcase. "It's great that your Mom can drive us with a car from the police station." He said impressed by the big transporter. Caroline nodded. "Yeah, we should probably hurry and pick up the others."

* * *

Bonnie walked down the streets, a giant suitcase and a handbag with her. She just agreed to meet at the Gilbert's house instead of having Caroline collecting her because her dad promised to drive her and what happened, he was called to work.

She breathed heavily. The heat was just too much. She briefly wondered if she could do a simple weather spell to make it rain, just for a moment, but no that would probably be suspicious.

"Bonnie, wait up!" She stopped walking. Matt was calling her from the other street. He as well was carrying a suitcase and a giant backpack. She figured it must have been his diving equipment. Last time they talked he couldn't talk about anything else than diving. He loved it, but hadn't the chance to do it for a long time. She smiled. "Hey, Matt." She greeted him and they briefly hugged.

Since his love confession on that fateful Christmas when hers and Jeremy's relationship ended things were a bit awkward between them. They were still good friends and did a lot of stuff together, but Bonnie always wondered if he still carried the torch for her.

"Come let me help you." He reached for her suitcase. Normally Bonnie would object, but not today. It was just too hot for any kind of objection. So she just nodded and answered with a "Thank you."

* * *

Stefan wasn't exactly a fan of the summer time. It was too hot and dry, he definitely preferred the winter, the cold and the snow. So he was happy when Klaus suggested looking for some wolf packs down in Alaska. It was nice place and he was far away from the heat.

It was a lazy day for him. Klaus was gone God knows were and he had nothing to do than just sleep, read and chill. He briefly thought about calling Damon, he hadn't talked to him in a while, but he was even too lazy to reach for his phone and sometimes it was still hard to hear how happy he and Elena were.

He knew it was his own decision to leave and he didn't regret it, he just had a hard time getting over the woman he once loved so much.

"Stefan!" Klaus burst inside their giant bungalow. "I had a wonderful idea!"

Stefan barely looked up. Everytime Klaus had a wonderful idea it ended in trouble for them, so he was always careful when he announced something. "What is it this time?"

Klaus pulled two tickets out of his coat. Stefan eyed them suspiciously. "Are those…?"

"Flight tickets." Klaus finished his sentence.

It meant nothing good. Stefan was more than okay with Alaska, he didn't need to go somewhere else.

"I thought you and I, mate, we need a little vacation." Klaus said cheerful.

Stefan went to the fridge. He needed a blood bag. "We do nothing all year, for what do we need a vacation?" He knew it was pointless to say anything. Once Klaus had made up his mind, he wouldn't change his opinion for the world.

"We need it because I say so." It was a typical Klaus answer.

Stefan felt miserable. Last time Klaus suggested a vacation he had to visit the Harry Potter Park in Orlando, just because Klaus felt like experiencing some pop culture of the 21st century or how he said it.

"Were do we go?" Stefan asked, absolutely sure he couldn't escape his friend's enthusiasm.

Klaus smirked. "It's a small Island in the Caribbean, just turned into a Holiday Resort, it is called River Moon Island."

Stefan visited a lot of places in his undead life, but he actually never heard of this place. "When do we leave?"

"In two hours." Klaus said. "I suggest you pack your stuff."

Stefan sighed. He wanted this life.

* * *

While Liz Forbes was making a call, the whole was getting together in the Gilbert kitchen. Alaric was waggling with some passports. "Okay, who needs a passport?"

He handed Anna one. "We'll do the same as in school. Anna Saltzman, my niece." He explained briefly. "The one for Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled. Even though she once revealed her last name was Mikaelson, which lead to many jokes from Damon about her father being called Mikael Mikaelson, Alaric got her a passport with the last name 'Smith', the one Elijah used when he first came to Mystic Falls. They felt it would be safer, just in case the Original family's name was still known by some vampires.

The last passport was given to Katherine. She smirked. "Gilbert." She read out loud. Alaric nodded. "We go with the twin story."

She was used to it. Actually they even started to use the twin story in Mystic Falls, too. Once Katherine decided to stay, it became a problem to hide her from the world. So they used the infamous Gossip mouth of the one and only Carol Lockwood to spread the news that when Elena Gilbert was adopted no one knew she had a twin sister, but one day she magically appeared at the Gilbert's doorsteps and decided to get to know her sister. How people could actually be so dumb? Katherine would never know.

"Hey sis, I –" she looked around. "Elena?" she asked confused. But her supposed to be twin was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Elena giggled as Damon placed soft kissed down her jawline. "Damon…" she whispered. "We can't." she tried to resist him, but she knew it was impossible.

He captured her mouth, kissing her hungrily. "Yes we can." He pressed her down on the bed and kissed her bare shoulders. "We hadn't time for that in weeks and I missed it."

She laughed softly. "Sorry, I've been so busy with my finales." She ruffled though his hair. "But know we have three whole weeks in a hotel room…" she kissed his neck. "On the beach…" she lifted his shirt up. "In the pool…" his shirt fell to the ground. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. "I like the way you think Gilbert." He kissed her again, even more passionately.

"And I don't like what you're doing _my _bed!" Jeremy was standing in the doorway. He looked disgusted, but not really surprised.

Damon grabbed for his shirt. "Buzzkill."

Elena chuckled. "Sorry Jer, you know the heat…makes me do crazy stuff." She gave Damon a seductive look and formed a simple 'on the plane' with her lips. He smirked and patted Jeremy's back. "Sorry, Jer."

Jeremy followed him outside "Safe it. You don't mean it anyways." They walked back downstairs were the others were waiting.

"Don't be grumpy." Damon mocked him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Why is it always my bed?" He already walked in on them three times before…after Elena moved out. This family would never be normal.

Alaric clapped his hand when he saw Elena, Damon and Jeremy. "So now that we're all here again…" he gave Damon a deprecating stare, "We can finally start our vacation!"

"He already sounds like a holiday rep." Damon whispered into Elena's ear. She squeezed his hand and leaned against his chest.

"River Moon Island, we're coming!" Alaric shouted.

Elena and Damon briefly gazed at each other. It was their first long vacation as a couple and they couldn't wait for it.


	2. Come Fly With Me

**AN:**** Thank you guys so much for the great support, all the comments, favs and follows, I actually don't know what to say. I'm glad you liked the first part of this and hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Actually, I didn't plan to write a 'on the plane' chapter, it just came spontaneously. Of course like the Christmas story this one will have a lot of silly moments, which I hope you'll like. I still chose the T rating, but maybe it will go into the...what did we call it? M - sometimes...don't know it yet XD  
**

**Anyways, leave some comments and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 02: Come Fly With Me**_

"_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

_If you can use some exotic booze_

_There's a bar in far Bombay_

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away "_

Elena sat in her comfortable big seat and looked outside the window. The clouds looked so fluffy and the sky was so blue. She sighed. Flying was really more comfortable than any other way of traveling.

"Champagne?" A stewardess asked her friendly. She shook her head and smiled at her.

"What? No alcohol for you?" Damon teased and squeezed her hand.

"You know that champagne and I are not friends. Besides it's still hot and San Juan will only be a stopover and we have to take a boat and –" Damon interrupted her by kissing her lips. "I know, I know. Just relax."

She leaned against his chest and smiled. "First class is really nice." She said and closed her eyes for a moment. "I just don't get why the rest of us is traveling in the economy class."

Damon chuckled. "Well, I wanted the best for you." He gently stroked her hair. "Besides, so we have at least three hours just for us, before tour guide Ric takes over again."

Elena laughed lightly. "Damon?"

"Hm?" He asked and pressed her closer to his body.

"If you wanted us to be alone, what is she doing here then?" She pointed a seat in front of them where Katherine appreciatively drank her third glass of champagne.

He rolled his eyes. "I have no idea."

Katherine turned her head around. "What? You can book yourselves into the first class, but I'm not allowed to?"

"You used my credit card, right?" Damon asked, already knowing the answer.

"That question was rhetorical, wasn't it?" Katherine asked back.

He just closed his eyes and ignored her. So much for having three hours alone with Elena.

* * *

Jeremy and Anna settled on their seats, with Alaric standing next to them. He couldn't book the whole gang next to each other, so they were spread through the whole plane. "Everything okay with you guys?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, you can take your seat." He just wanted some alone time with Anna and catch some sleep, after all Elena disturbed his last nap.

"Okay, but before I'll go, I have a surprise for you." He said cheerful.

"What is it?" Anna asked curious.

Alaric grinned. "Well, I wanted to wait until we're back home, but I'm just too excited. Since Jeremy got his acceptance from Grove Hill Community College and you two don't have a Boarding House to move in –" he still wasn't over the fact that Elena moved out, "I decided to extend our house, so the two of you will have more space. I know it's not an apartment of your own, but so you have the room and we're still together. What do you say?"

They exchanged a brief look. Jeremy gulped before his lips formed a smile. "That's…amazing, Ric. Really, thank you." He sat up to hug his stepfather. Alaric smiled even more. "That's what I wanted to hear." Then he made his way to his seat.

Anna stared at Jeremy. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head in disbelief. "You have to tell him."

Jeremy groaned. "I know…I will."

She rolled her eyes. "You're saying that for weeks now." She hissed.

"I can't ruin his vacation!" Jeremy tried to defend himself, knowing it was pointless. Anna was always winning their fights, especially when she was right. And since this was Anna, she was right most of the time.

"You always find another excuse." She looked into Alaric's direction. She hated lying to him. He took her in, gave her a home and welcomed her like she has always been a part of the family. "You're only making it worse."

Jeremy sighed. He knew he was doing wrong, but he was too afraid of hurting Ric.

"I'll tell him….as soon as I find the best opportunity." He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"You tell him or I will." Anna whispered harshly into his ear.

* * *

Alaric went to his seat, his giant brown bag hanging over his shoulder. It was still a mystery how he got all the stakes and vervain grenades past the security, but then he was travelling with four vampires and a hybrid so everything was possible.

When he found his seat, he quickly stowed his hand luggage away. He sat down and tried to relax when suddenly a figure appeared next to his seat.

It was a beautiful woman with big eyes and brown hair. And the body, he normally wasn't 'checking girls out' but this one was beyond beautiful. He looked at her luggage, it was the same bag he had.

He smiled, it was an opportunity to talk to her. "Nice bag." He said, smiling.

She smiled back as she noticed his one. "You have a good taste." She said.

He scratched the back of his head. What should he do know? He wasn't flirting with a woman since Jenna died. Hell, he even forgot how to flirt. Maybe he should've paid more attention to Damon and his countless tips on 'How to woo a woman.'

She sat down on the seat next to him and crossed her legs. And what beautiful legs she had. "You're travelling alone?" she asked friendly. She was obviously making small talk.

"No, actually I'm with my family." He answered and wondered if she was with her boyfriend. He knew his luck, such beautiful women always had a boyfriend.

"Your wife and kids?" She asked.

"Just kids." Alaric answered and pointed at Jeremy a few seats behind. "My son sits there with his girlfriend and my daughter his sitting in the first class with her boyfriend." He still smiled everytime when he introduced Elena and Jeremy as his kids. He knew he could never replace Jenna or the late Gilbert's, but when Jeremy introduced him for the first time as his dad to one of his friends, he knew he had everything he wanted in life. Well, except a woman by his side.

"How old?" she asked and tossed her hair.

He didn't mind talking about the kids, in fact he loved it, but he really wanted to know if there was a man at her side. "Boy is 18 and just graduated High School and the girl turned 20."

Her eyes grew wide. "So old? I mean, sorry I just pictured you…" She was obviously embarrassed.

Alaric chuckled. "They're adopted." He said quickly.

"Oh." She looked surprised. "That is really a good deed, adopting kids. And you don't have a wife?"

Alaric's hopes got up. It was a second time she asked for a wife, maybe she wanted to know if he was single as well. "I was dating their aunt, they lived with her. She died in a…terrible accident two years ago and I decided to take them in." Well the accident was actually a vampire attack and technically they took him in, but who cared for the details?

She briefly squeezed his arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I actually don't even know why I'm telling you this." Alaric laughed nervously. It wasn't his way to burden complete strangers with his tragic story. Even if those strangers where totally hot.

"It's okay. People like telling me things, I must have some kind of aura around me that tells them to trust me." She laughed, Alaric loved her laugh.

She reached out her hand. "I'm Meredith, by the way. Meredith Sulez."

He shook her hand. "Alaric Saltzman."

* * *

Elena just enjoyed to be near Damon. To feel his soft skin, to smell him, to kiss him. Even if they lived together, she had the feeling she barley saw him over the last couple of months. College was stressful and she was almost always busy. She hated herself for neglecting him so often and couldn't believe how understanding he was. Their relationship was so solid. She never ever dreamed about _them _ending up like that. With Stefan it was a rollercoaster from the beginning. Constant ups and downs. Lies and half-truths. Break ups and make ups. A never ending soap opera, with a lot of drama and a little less fun and harmony. With Damon it was completely different. When she first met him, she would've guessed he was a guy not meant for the long run. Someone who got easily bored with a steady relationship and enjoyed a little drama once in a while, but that wasn't the case. Things were still thrilling and exciting between them, but the angst was missing. She never suspected him of lying to her. He never wrapped her up in cotton wool. They were standing eye to eye, equals in every part of their relationship. And still he was challenging her everyday and she did the same for him. Sure they were still fighting from time to time and since they were Damon and Elena and equally stubborn, those fights involved screaming and smashing things, but in the end they always got their act together. It was this kind of relationship she could see herself in thirty, sixty or even hundred years from now on. Simply because Damon and her were just fitting. They completed each other in a way she never thought was possible.

She snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you more.

"Not possible." She giggled softly.

"Could you just stop being cute?" Katherine asked annoyed.

Elena rolled her eyes and stood up. "I think I have to use the _bathroom._" She said seductively and climbed over Damon's lap. "See you soon, lover." She blinked at him.

Damon coughed and stretched his arms.

Katherine looked over her seat. "You know she wants you to –"

"I got the hint." He said annoyed and followed Elena.

* * *

Matt was sitting between Bonnie and Rebekah and was literally eating up his nails. He was glad the girls didn't seem to notice his nervousness. Rebekah was busy with her phone and Bonnie was reading a book. Matt was just trying not to pass out or pee into his pants.

"Bloody hell, I don't get a signal." Rebekah complained.

Bonnie put her book aside. "You know that you're not supposed to use your phone on a plane, right?" she raised an eyebrow.

Matt stared automatically at the phone. It couldn't crash the plane, could it?

Rebekah groaned and shoved it back into her pocket. "I was just trying to text Greg. Do you know how hard it is to have a relationship with your phone?"

Bonnie smiled encouraging. "It's only three weeks until you see him again, that's not that long."

"It is four weeks actually." She made a sad face. "He will stay in Nashville for a whole month."

Matt grabbed the backrests of his seat. Nashville reminded him of country music. Country music reminded him of Johnny Cash. Johnny Cash reminded him of a ring of fire. And fire reminded him of a plane crash.

He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. Cold sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Bonnie asked concerned.

He opened his eyes again and forced a smile. He really didn't want her to see him that scared. She was always so strong and brave and if she would see him weak like this, he would never have a chance with her.

"You smell like fear." Rebekah said bluntly.

Matt shook his head. _Damn_ _Rebekah and her big mouth. _"I'm fine." He said quickly.

Bonnie mustered him worried. She didn't believe him. "If you say so…" she grabbed her book again, when suddenly the plane jerked a bit.

"Oh my God, we're going to die!" Matt almost screamed in panic.

Rebekah giggled. "That was nothing, don't worry." She said amused.

Bonnie wasn't amused at all. She felt very bad for him. She gently squeezed his hand. "It's okay. Nothing's going to happen."

He tried to calm down but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, I was never on a plane before." Hell he never left Virginia before.

Bonnie handed him a glass of water. "Drink. We're only on the plane for two more hours, then it's over."

Matt napped at the water. He still didn't feel safe. "It's just….flying makes me uneasy." That was probably the underestimation of the year. Not all vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids in the world could be as scary as that flight.

"I may have an idea." Bonnie said and her eyes had that strange sparkle they always had when she was thinking about magic.

"Whatever it is, do it!" Matt said.

Rebekah grabbed for a fashion magazine and decided to leave him to Bonnie. She lived together with Damon for far too long to show compassion to him without making a snarky comment.

"Okay, there is this spell…nothing serious it will just relax you." Bonnie left out the part that she never tried the spell before and just quickly read during a boring class at college, but Matt didn't need to know.

"Do it." He said, almost hyperventilating.

Rebekah read an article about the new season on America's Next Top Model and decided not to comment on the use of magic. She had this strange feeling in her gut it would go wrong.

Bonnie took both of Matt's hands and whispered something in Latin. Matt felt a little rush through his body for a brief second and suddenly everything was awesome.

"How do you feel?" Bonnie asked and Rebekah peered at him with one eye.

He looked around and suddenly jumped on his feet. "I feel brilliant! Awesome! Wonderful!" He looked outside the window. "Do you see that pink elephant flying as well?" He started to jump from one leg to the other. "Something smells funny?" He giggled like a mad man. "Is it just me or is someone singing Johnny Cash songs?"

The other passengers around them were already staring and so was stewardess.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked shocked.

Rebekah put her magazine aside. "Nothing…he is just a bit stoned, I guess."

"_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire. The ring of fire." _Matt sang loudly with a fake southern accent.

Bonnie fell back into her seat. "That's not the effect I was hoping for…"

"He is not just stoned….he is….something more." Rebekah said something between amused and not knowing how to handle the situation.

"We should all dance a happy dance!" Matt screamed.

* * *

Caroline was looking around, she couldn't even see one of her friends, the only one near was Tyler who sat next to hear. "We really got the seats at the end of the world." She complained.

Tyler shrugged and leaned in to kiss her. Caroline turned away, and he pressed the kiss on her cheek. She looked at the small monitor in front of her and was searching for a movie to kill the time. Tyler didn't bother, he started to place soft kissed down her neck.

"We should go to the bathroom." He whispered into her ear.

"Maybe when I finished watching _Sex and the City – The Movie_." Caroline said, sounding almost annoyed.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll play with my game boy then."

She didn't really listen to him. "Whatever makes you happy."

* * *

Damon lifted Elena's shirt up and dropped to the floor. He hungrily kissed her chest. "Welcome to the Mile High Club." He said.

Elena was busy just kissing him everywhere, which wasn't easy considering how small plane bathrooms were. "Shut up and kiss me." She ordered. Damon loved feisty Elena. He quickly captured her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth.

She was busy opening his belt.

He pressed her against the wall. The whole cabin started to shake. Elena giggled.

Damon lifted her up, she swung her legs around his hips. He moved a bit forward and just ran straight into the toilet.

"You know that this is a lot of hotter when they do it in the movies?" He said as they broke apart.

Elena kissed his neck. "You're not telling me you never had sex on a plane, right?"

"Actually, I do." He confessed.

She softly caressed his cheek. "Wow, so you do have firsts."

He raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" He pressed his body against hers, the cabin was shaking again.

"Well, I thought there wasn't anything you haven't done yet." She said and kissed him again.

He chuckled. If she just knew what firsts where yet to come. "With you, everything feels like the first time. No matter what I did in my life before, it wasn't with you. It wasn't with the one I loved." He said sincere.

She rubbed her nose against his. "I love you and that would actually be very romantic if we weren't in that icky bathroom."

He laughed. "It smells terrible, right?"

Elena loosened her legs around his waist and he dropped her gently back to the ground. "I know we've waited for this, but I would really prefer the hotel bed."

"Get dressed." He said softly and kissed her.

She put her shirt on again. "Just so you know, if we're on whatever it's called Island, it will be the hotel bed, the hotel shower, the hotel floor and swimming naked in the pool." He added quickly.

Elena leaned closer to his ear and whispered "Don't forget they have a sauna as well."

She opened the door and quickly ran outside, giving him a few minutes to follow her.

Katherine was eyeing her suspiciously. "What?" Elena asked.

"That was faster than a quickie. That was actually a quick quickie. Or didn't you do the dirty deed?" She asked.

"How often should I tell you I'm not discussing our sex life with you?" Elena said warning.

Katherine pouted. "That's not fair, I share all details with you."

"Yeah, details I don't wanna know!" Elena snapped. She counted Katherine to one of her best friends now, something she would have never thought would be possible, but sometimes she was just exhausting to be with.

When Damon returned Katherine smirked knowingly at him. He got uncomfortable. That look never meant something good.

"Where you being romantic?" she asked innocently and raised her left hand and waved at him.

"Shut up." He hissed.

She smiled. "Didn't say anything.

Elena looked quizzically between the two of them. Maybe they shared a new inside joke.

* * *

Stefan liked the plane. It was huge, had an extra freezer for blood bags and half naked stewardesses dancing around them. "You could've told me about the private jet." He said to Klaus who was obviously enjoying the show.

"Why ruining the surprise, mate?" he asked and reached for another glass of blood. "I know you don't like summer vacation, but I promise this one will be fun. Think of all the sex on the beach you can get." He looked eagerly at Stefan.

Stefan searched for the guidebook he bought before.

"Pun intended." Klaus added.

Stefan searched for River Moon Island in his book.

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed frustrated.

Stefan finally found the page and started to read all the information he could get about the island he never heard of before.

"Stefan?" Klaus said.

Stefan looked up. Klaus was glaring at him. "I said you can think of all the _sex on the beach_."

"Am I supposed to laugh?" Stefan asked unsure.

Klaus sighed again. "Yes."

Stefan forced a cheerful face. Haha, that was so funny….you're brilliant, you…you fun….machine…you." It was so awkward.

"Acting has never been a talent of yours." Klaus said and leaned back on his seat. "I'll take a nap."

Stefan shook his head and turned his attention back to the island. It was a small island in the Caribbean Sea, not far away from Puerto Rico with no own airport. You could only travel there by boat. It was names after a big river in from of a crescent moon in the middle of the island. A Spanish man discovered it around 17th but it was a wild place ever since. Only three years ago a financial mogul basically bought the whole island and built a huge holiday resort on it. More information about the origin of the island weren't known.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. Something seemed off, but maybe it was just a feeling.

* * *

When the plane landed Alaric was actually sad to say goodbye to Meredith, who was really an interesting woman. She studied archeology, lived currently in Atlanta, was not married (thank God) and enjoyed a good laugh.

"It was nice meeting you." Alaric said and grabbed for his bag.

She smiled and hugged him briefly. "Maybe we'll meet again." She added and disappeared into the crowd.

He sighed.

"Look who made a lady friend." Damon smirked and patted his back. Elena looked after her. "She looked pretty."

"I bet she gets eaten by a giant lizard." Katherine said and put her sun glasses out. The others just stared at her. She shrugged. "What? His track record for girlfriends is not the best."

"You really are an insensitive bitch!" Rebekah said as she joined the group.

She was followed by Caroline and Tyler and neither of them looked very happy. Anna and Jeremy were getting some drinks, since the Puerto Rican heat was even worse than the Virginia heat. The only once missing were Bonnie and Matt.

"Where are Judgey and Brad?" Damon asked.

Elena elbowed him. "You know its Matt." She hissed.

Rebekah laughed, quiet nervously. "Well….about that." She pointed away from them. If Katherine hadn't shocked the group with her newest comment, then it was for sure the picture they just saw.

There was Matt, sitting on a baggage car, wearing nothing but his underwear and a giant cowboy hat (not even Rebekah was sure how he got it), smiling like an idiot and yodeling somewhat that could've been a Johnny Cash song, with Bonnie pushing him, looking embarrassed as hell.

"Oh my…." Elena said, almost speechless.

"Is that even legal?" Alaric whispered with Katherine shaking her head.

Caroline couldn't even look at him, while Tyler was laughing is ass off. Damon pulled his phone out that was too good for not making a video of it.

"Seriously?" Elena asked, not even that surprised.

"I will call it _How Brad tamed the baggage car and Witchy lost her face"_

"What did he smoke?" Jeremy said as he and Anna rejoined their friends.

"Magic drug…" Rebekah answered feeling that this vacation would get a lot more exciting than anyone thought.


	3. Island In The Sun

_****_**AN:**** I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, but my inspiration was kinda gone. That chapter was horrible to write, I knew what I wanted to tell, but the words...they didn't want to and I think this chapter kinda sucks. Anyways hope you still like it a bit anyways...still I'm sorry.  
**

**Please leave some comments :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 03: Island In The Sun**_

"_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playing and having fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain"_

The Caribbean Sea was the bluest, most perfect water Elena has ever seen. It was bright, the sun was reflecting in it and it even smelled good. It smelled like summer, like sun and like the world was more than good. To her only dismay, the boat that was bringing them from San Juan over to River Moon Island was small and decrepit and it was shaking…a lot. She clasped at Damon's arm, her face white and her whole body was shaking.

"You know even if it doesn't look like The Queen Mary, it still won't flip over, right?" Damon teased her lightly.

Elena growled. "Shut up, this is not funny."

He chuckled. Too him it was funny. "You knew before that we were going by boat, kitten." He kissed her head; she leaned closer against his chest.

"Yes, but I thought it would be an actual boat and not that…scrapheap. I didn't expect the ocean to be….that close." She gulped as she looked down in to the neverending depth.

"Sweetheart, we're on an island, you'll be close to the ocean the whole time." Damon didn't understand what was suddenly going on with her. She was perfectly fine before, talked about swimming and playing beach volleyball and now she seemed to be afraid of the water. "You're really scared, huh?"

She nodded, fragile like a little child. "Can you just hold me until we're there?" She asked insecure.

He softly kissed her cheek. "Hey, you know nothing will happen to you as long as I'm with you, right?"

She smiled a bit weak. "I know."

They sat there in silence for a while, until an undefined noise caught their attention. Damon laughed. "See, Ted is even worse than you are." He pointed at Matt who was hanging over the rail, vomiting like there was not tomorrow.

Elena was in no mood to correct Damon's wrong name this time, she just felt sorry for her friend.

* * *

Matt felt miserable. The moment the magic drug started to lose its influence he felt like he was caught in a nightmare. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the plane with Bonnie and Rebekah, the rest was blurry. The fact that he was only wearing his pants and a cowboy hat wasn't helping either.

Bonnie was sitting next to him, stroking his back as he started to throw up again. When he was finished he briefly looked at her, too embarrassed for eye contact. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I magic drugged you, remember?"

He felt so terrible, now she was blaming herself even if he was acting like a major idiot. "I asked you to do it."

They softly gazed at each other. "Matt –" Bonnie didn't know what she even wanted to say. Her feelings were never so confused before. Almost two years ago he told her he was in love with her and she said they should just be friends, now she wasn't so sure anymore. But she couldn't just ask him if he still felt the same anymore, could she? There was too much time in between, he probably was over her for a long time.

"Bonnie, I – " Matt started, but before he could say a whole sentence he threw up again.

"Man, you should see your face!" Tyler laughed from the other side of the boat. He has never seen his best friend like that before, no hangover has ever been so bad than the 'witch hangover'.

"You're more messed up than Jeremy last New Year's Eve when he was pole dancing." Tyler laughed even more.

"I pretend I didn't hear that!" Jeremy yelled and turned his attention back to Anna who was still somewhat mad at him for lying to Alaric.

Caroline rolled her eyes, she was concentrating on a book, but Tyler's neverending laugh was distracting her. "You shouldn't be such a jerk, Tyler. Matt feels really horrible." She said annoyed.

Tyler sighed. He hated it when she was being like that. Sometimes he missed the fun Caroline. "Don't be such a buzzkill, Care."

She ignored him and stuck her nose back into her book, something Tyler really despised. Since they started studying Caroline suddenly decided she really wanted to study and take it serious, more than she ever did with school and he just couldn't understand why. They would stay young for an eternity, so she had like a thousand lifetimes to study. "What are you reading?" He asked semi-interested.

Caroline briefly looked up. She knew that tone all too well, he was asking just complain about it the minute afterwards. "Psychological Phenomena. It's on my list for the next semester."

He grabbed the book from her and looked into it. "School work here? Can't you just relax and have fun?"

She angrily took her book back. "What? Like you?" She snapped.

None of them noticed that their friends were already watching the fight.

"Yes Caroline, like me. At least I didn't forget what fun means." He said back.

She laughed humorless. "I know that. You remind me every night when you use our apartment, that I remind you, is as big as a nutshell, to party with your brainless football buddies while I have to study for my exams and now please tell me why I shouldn't be studying on vacation, it won't make a difference!" she yelled. He stared at her, unable to speak. He wasn't good at fighting with her. He knew how to defend himself with his fists, but with words she was always the number one.

"Hmmm…" They both stared at Anna who coughed to give them a signal that the whole gang was already watching.

The silence was uncomfortable. Tyler and Caroline both said nothing. Bonnie was supporting Matt, Elena and Damon exchanged a few worried looks, Rebekah bit her lower lip, Katherine was doing what she did best and filmed the whole fight with her phone and Jeremy decided that his mini fight with Anna was nothing in comparison.

Only Alaric seemed oblivious to the things around him. He wore a giant field glass around his neck, a ridiculous sun hat on his head and the guidebook in his hand and studied the area. "Look guys, the island!" He shouted happily.

Caroline breathed heavily. She secretly thanked god for Alaric and that he interrupted that really embarrassing moment. She closed her eyes for a moment and put her usual smile back on her face. "Oh really?" She turned around. "It looks so beautiful!"

Tyler scratched the back of his head. He sometimes didn't understand her, but if she seemed okay after all, he wouldn't dare to open Pandora's Box again. "Yeah…"

* * *

The island was bigger than they expected. Well nobody actually expected anything since no one ever heard of River Moon Island which seemed a bit odd after all.

It was a like they just went to paradise. Huge palms everywhere, white sandy shores, the blue ocean, friendly looking locals, other tourists who seemed as astonished as they were, little souvenir shops, big hotels and lot more. It was perfect.

Damon carefully helped Elena off the boat. She was still a bit shaky on her lags, but the color on her face returned after she hit safe ground. "It is beautiful…." She said and looked around.

"It is." Damon laid his hand around her waist. He didn't know when he was on vacation the last time. Sure he travelled a lot in his life, but vacation always meant spending the time with someone precious and who could be more precious to him than his Elena?

"Oh look!" Elena pointed at some dancing kids on the street. "Aren't they cute?" She ran over to them, one of the girls, a little one with long black her immediately reminded her of Malina, the adopted girl they met on Christmas one and a half year before.

"¡Hola! Señorita." The girl said and smiled at Elena. She had a noticeable tooth gap in her upper row of teeth which made her even cuter. Elena cowered next to her. "¡Hola!" She said back and smiled at the girl. She took a Spanish class at school once, but she wasn't very good at it, so she hoped the kids would just dance on and don't speak too much.

"Tú eres lindo." A little boy said and the other kids giggled.

Elena laughed. "¡Gracias!"

The girl suddenly put a flower garland around Elena's neck and grabbed her hand. "Bailar con nosotros!"

Elena stood up, she was glad she understood the girl and started to dance with the children.

Damon crossed his arms and watched her, a soft smile on his lips. That was what he loved so much about her. She was sunshine, she was life, she love. And everbody noticed it, she just had to smile at someone and he loved her. Like the kids did.

"Damon, you should join us!" She giggled.

He just wanted to watch her. See her being happy and relaxed. She deserved it, they both did after everything they went through.

"How did you do that?" Katherine appeared next to Damon.

He raised his eyebrow. "Did what?"

She pointed at Elena. "Turning little Miss Worried into Little Miss Sunshine."

"I did nothing…." He wasn't sure what to answer. In a way Katherine was right. Elena did change. She was being more positive, laughed more and seemed that she put the past behind her.

"She'll love it, you know?" Katherine said, smirking her ever mysterious and all knowing smirk. "The surprise I mean." Then she walked away.

* * *

Bonnie grabbed her bag, still trying to help Matt and sat her first foot on the Island, when a cold shiver ran down her spine. She flinched. That was nothing she has ever felt before. She couldn't tell if it was a good feeling or a bad one.

"You okay?" Jeremy suddenly appeared next to her, snapping her back to reality.

She smiled. It was still awkward between them sometimes, but they tried hard to remain friends. "Sure." She answered, not wanting to worry him for possible no reason.

He shrugged. "I just thought you got a vibe or something. You made your witchy face."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "My what?"

He chuckled. "Your witchy face. It's a mixture between your serious face and you're sneezing face. You always do it when you got a vibe."

Bonnie blushed. She was over Jeremy for sure, but sometimes it still amazed her how well he knew her. "Everything is fine." She said again, more determined this time. "And I didn't look like I was sneezing." She quickly added and laughed lightly. Then she looked away. Nothing was right. Something was weird about that island. Like an aura or something. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. They were on vacation. They all deserved it. And she wouldn't ruin it by talking about something that could ruin the fun. She would just ignore it this time.

* * *

Alaric clapped his hands. "Alright guys, let's get a cap and get to our hotel. We all need to fresh up, get some rest and start out vacation program." He was so proud of himself, he got it all figured out. Activities they would do, sightseeing and restaurants. He couldn't remember his last family vacation, but he promised himself that this one would be unforgettable to all of them.

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed Elena's hand. "Vacation program? Is he drinking again?" he whispered into her ear.

"He's just excited and I think he worked too much…just be nice and go along with it." She almost begged him.

He squeezed Elena's hand. "But we'll have time for us right? Daddy Ric is not around 24/7…" they both gazed at Ric and sighed in union. None of them was very hopeful to have at least one minute alone on this vacation.

"Hey Alaric!" Tyler shouted. "We have a problem concerning the caps…" He pointed at a little hut that was, according to Alaric's guide book the only capstand on River Moon Island. "They only have rickshaws."

"And it's getting better…" Damon mumbled.

Alaric, as excited as he was didn't care with what they would drive to the hotel, he decided vacation was too precious to worry about things like cabs, so he didn't care, even if they had barley space for their luggage.

Rebekah climbed into one of the small carts. "I don't mind this at all. I remember when Nik and I were on the run, we were in Japan and we drove around in rickshaws all the time and –"

Katherine sat down next to her. "Yeah, yeah you were alive when Japan was invented, granny."

Rebekah smiled sweetly at her before punching her in the side. "And because of you they invented the term 'whore'" she snapped back.

* * *

The hotel, simply called Moonlight Palace, was a very nice place. Ten floors height, a large swimming pool, a restaurant with local specialties, a cocktail bar, a spa and as a special highlight a terrace with a glass dome, so you can see the moon at midnight.

Alaric quickly got the key cards and even ordered a wakeup call for everyone the next day, much to the other's dismay of course.

"So, I'll give you the keys guys!" He announced like it was something extremely important. "Damon and Elena. Jeremy and Anna. Tyler and Caroline. Katherine, Rebekah and Bonnie and me and Matt." He handed each pair their key, ready to finally dismiss them.

"I don't get why I have to share a room with the Queen Bitch again, isn't it enough that we share a house?" Rebekah complained.

"Actually it's my house. And Elena's. You two just won't leave. Not that you care." Damon said, being completely ignored.

Katherine smirked. "Don't worry Princess, you don't have to, I booked the presidential suite for myself."

Alaric sighed. "I don't even ask how you did that."

She smiled. "Compulsion and Damon's credit card."

"See, that's why she sucks most of the time." Damon whispered to Elena who just shook her head. "Let's go to our room, honey." She said with smooth words.

* * *

Klaus closed his eyes and enjoyed the fresh air. He always loved the sea and its smell. "Stefan, mate it's beautiful, isn't it?"

Stefan stepped out of the little hut they were staying in. "Yes…but why are we staying at the end of the world when the whole island is filled with hotels?"

"Too much food, mate." He clapped Stefan's back. "We don't want a rippah relapse, do we?"

Stefan gently put his hand away. "I'm on blood bags…haven't fed on a human in almost a year…you know that."

Klaus smiled understanding. "I know, you think you're over it."

"That's because I'm over it." Stefan said, raising is eyebrows.

"That`s what all addicts say." Klaus countered, obviously believing what he said.

Stefan didn't want to discuss his so called addiction anymore. He made a promise to Damon and he kept it. It took him a while, but he managed to get better when it came to blood and much to his surprise, Klaus was big help. He decided to change the topic into something that bothered him more.

"Don't you think this whole island is a bit strange? I mean, no one ever heard of it and suddenly it just pops up and is the major tourist attraction. That's a bit suspicious."

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan…." Klaus sounded almost pitiful. "You really need to relax. You're searching for problems, my friend. Relax, enjoy the sun and the sea."

"I am relaxed!" Stefan shouted annoyed. He took a deep breath. "I'm not relaxed."

Klaus vanished inside and returned with a strange smelling pink drink. "I know. But we'll change that."

"What's that?" Stefan asked and nipped at the drink.

Klaus hesitated. "You don't want to know that, believe me."

* * *

Damon dropped his and Elena's bags on the floor and quickly grabbed her around the waist. "Finally just the two of us." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Where were we on the plane?" He slowly lifted her shirt up and placed hot kissed down her neck.

Elena giggled. "I think it was something naughty."

He captured her mouth again and walked them towards the bed. Elena then softly pushed away. "We can stay in that bad as long as you want, but first I need to go to Jeremy's room, sorry." She smiled apologetic.

Damon groaned frustrated. "Why." He sat down on the bed.

"I need to give him his extra bag." She explained briefly.

"Special bag?" He asked curious.

Elena smiled softly. "Ever since we're little I always pack an extra bag for him, he always forgets half of the things he needs." She remembered the many vacations she had with her family. Her mom always wanted her to pack some things for her brother and she always had an extra bag for him.

She kissed Damon on the lips again. "Be right back and then…" she leaned closer to whisper into his ear. He looked up. "Hurry up Gilbert, you can't whisper naughty stuff and expect me to wait."

She giggled and left the room.

Damon looked around, he needed something to do. He tapped with his fingers on the bed when he suddenly spotted Elena's phone and got an idea.

* * *

Anna was unpacking her things, things were still a bit tense between her and Jeremy. "Why did you bring your guitar again?" She asked.

"Caroline urged me…she said something about campfire songs." Ever since they played together on Christmas, Caroline urged Jeremy from time to time to make music with her and he thought that they actually were not that bad. He practiced a lot and got better each day. He couldn't understand why he neglected his guitar for such a long time. And Caroline was a great partner, her voice was amazing.

Anna turned her attention back to her bags.

"I'm sorry I lied to him…really I am." Jeremy said. He knew Anna hated lies. When she didn't respond he grabbed for his guitar and started to play.

"_Anna, my sweet banana. Come on and smile, it's been a while" _He started to sing.

Anna turned around and laughed. Sometimes he was impossible.

"_Oh my sweet love, I've been stupid…sort of… . But I'm sorry, so let's not worry. Anna, my sweet banana, you are so dear, comes kiss me here." _He pointed at his cheek and smiled sheepishly.

She swung her arms around his neck and sat down on his lip. "I'll give you one here." She kissed him on the lips. "You're silly and you can't rhyme…but I love you." She kissed him again, this time more passionately. "I like this direction…" he said between kissed.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Oh….I'm sorry for interrupting." Elena walked inside. "You should've locked up." Seeing her little brother making out with his girlfriend was something she really didn't want to see. Now she understood how Jeremy felt all the times when he walked in on her and Damon.

"I got your extra bag." She said and laughed awkwardly.

* * *

Damon walked nervously through his room, he almost regretted his decision, but he needed someone he could talk to besides Katherine and Alaric wasn't an option this time.

"Knock, knock." He heard Caroline's voice from outside the door.

He took a deep breath. Things just got serious. "It's open." He said and tried to sound as cool as always.

Caroline came inside, she seemed to be completely over her previous fight with Tyler. "Where's Elena she texted me it was urgent."

"Yeah…that was me." Damon confessed and smirked, not so self-confident as always.

Caroline was surprised, but too curious to lecture him about using Elena's phone. "Okay, so what's up? You need something?"

He briefly looked away and tried to collect himself. _Here we go… _He thought and hoped he made the right decision about confiding in Caroline.

"I need to show you something and you have to promise me not to tell anyone, not Witchy, not your Ken doll and especially not Elena or else I rip your tongue out." He said in a serious voice.

Caroline didn't take Damon's threats serious anymore for a long time now, but this time he sounded like he had something really important to keep. "I…promise." She said and gulped.

* * *

Elena left the bag at Jeremy's and returned to her own room. When she reached for the door it opened on its own and Caroline appeared, a big smile on her face.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised.

Caroline smiled mischievously. "I just wanted to borrow some sun blocker, I forgot mine at home." She said quickly.

"Vampires can get sunburn?" Elena asked suspiciously. Damon never told her that and he told her like everything that was to know about vampire history.

Caroline shrugged. "Course we can. But now excuse me, it was a long flight and I need some beauty sleep."

Elena looked after her friend, still a bit suspicious what that was about, but she decided to ignore it and get finally back to Damon.

He sat already on the bad again, an unreadable expression on his face. "Hey….I just ran into Caroline."

He smiled briefly. "Yeah, she wanted to know where I hid the blood bags. You know Blondie, always hungry."

Elena wanted to say something, he obviously lied to her and Caroline too, but she didn't know what to say. Why would Damon and Caroline lie to her? Or maybe they didn't? Maybe she wanted sun blocker and blood bags.

Damon grabbed her arms and pulled her back on his lap. "Where were we?" he started to kiss her neck again, finally continuing what they started on the flight.

"Damon?" she asked as he kissed her. "Can vampires get sunburn?"

He looked at her and chuckled. "Of course not, why?"

She shook her head. "Just curious." So Caroline at least did lie. Elena wasn't sure what to think about it, but for now she decided not to interpret too much into it. Damon and Caroline were friends after all and sometimes friends share secrets. She was sure he would tell her eventually or at least she hoped so.

* * *

Matt was finally feeling better, but he was absolutely sure he never wanted to get high on witchcraft again, it was the worst hangover he ever had in his life.

Alaric was in the bathroom, taking a quick shower. It was weird for Matt to share his room with his former history teacher, but in a way Alaric became a father figure for all of them over the years, even for him who grew up without a father.

"Matt?" Alaric shouted from the bathroom. "Can you give me my shaver? It's in my hand luggage."

Matt grabbed for the bag and opened it, but what he found wasn't a shaver. No, it was a vogue magazine, some tampons, sun glasses, lipstick and other girlie stuff. "Alaric…I think this is not your bag."

Alaric walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a towel. "What?"

"Well, at least if you don't need this…" he showed him the tampons and laughed.

Alaric's face was white. He opened his bag and threw everything outside. "Meredith…." He whispered.

"Who?" Matt asked, noticing he seemed to missed something while he was 'out'.

"The woman I met on the plane, she had the same bag as me…I think we switched them…" he said in thoughts.

Matt didn't understand what the big deal was. "So…now she has your shaver. That's maybe not what she expected but it's not that bad…"

Alaric looked up. "My hunting equipment was in that bag." He said very slowly.

"Oh…" Matt simply answered and stared at him.


End file.
